battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Karate Forces
The were an all male team of cyborg Space Karate masters that competed in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT). Founded by Toji in an effort to realise his dream of creating a Planet Karate, the team was eventually led by Zekka, its most powerful member. The Space Karate Forces were placed in Block B and made it all the way to the finals, where they faced the Space Angels led by Alita. After Tunpò surprisingly appeared, his spirit having been within Toji's body, Zekka disregarded the Space Angels to focus on defeating him instead. Tunpò managed to defeat Zekka and conceded the match to the Space Angels, handing them the victory. History Toji formed the Space Karate Forces to compete in the ZOTT to win the commonwealth prize with the goal of creating "Planet Karate", a safe haven for karatekas and students where space karate could be practised and taught free from the politics and machinations that he had seen corrupt Electromagnetic Karate. He recruited four other members: Gavit, Hogan, and two unnamed karatekas. Plot Two months before the start of the ZOTT, Toji, Gavit, and Hogan challenged Alita and Zazie in the Combat Chamber of Leviathan I. Alita defeated Gavit while Hogan was dispatched by Zazie. Toji surrendered during his fight with Alita although he had the chance to finish her off in recognition of her skill. Before the start of the ZOTT, the other two members failed to turn up and Toji formed a new team with four unnamed karate champions. Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Round 1: Mean Machine Mean Machine tore through and wiped out the four unnamed masters, leaving Toji the sole survivor of the match. Round 2: Mighty Space Skav Team Despite being matched up against the Mighty Space Skav Team, who combined and transformed into the giant robot Skavenzine, Toji prevailed and advanced to the Quarterfinals. He appealed to Zekka for aid, who decided to participate in the tournament in part because of Sechs' performance. He arrived right after Sechs confronted Aga Mbadi about an attack by High Order commandos on Ping Wu in the Space Angels' base ship. Zekka unwittingly defused the situation by distracting Sechs and focusing his attention on him, sparking a new rivalry after defeating Sechs in a dramatic thumb wrestling match. Quaterfinals: Anomaly Zekka played a key role in the match against Anomaly, stopping all of its attacks cold. He then launched Toji into it at supersonic speeds, intending to kill him, but Toji blew through Anomaly, defeating its self-regeneration ability. This also had the unintended consequence of manifesting Tunpò, who Zekka had apparently killed six months before the start of the Z.O.T.T. Tunpò briefly revealed himself to Zekka following the match but the latter did not take it seriously. He then became the de facto leader of the Space Karate Forces. Semifinals: Genome Kingdom In preparation for the Semifinals against the Genome Kingdom, the seeded Venusian team, Zekka issued a call for members to fill out the remaining reserve spots. Although there were four spots, Rakan and Taraba were added after proving themselves during a battle royale that Zekka had the more than a hundred karatekas who showed up to enlist engage in. During the match against Genome Kingdom, Taraba was killed by Arduinna, while Rakan broke after dismembering Homme de Feu, but survived. After Toji was blasted into space, Zekka was left to fight Gargantua and got the win. Toji was later recovered by a New Order vessel and Rakan was repaired in preparation for the Finals against the Space Angels. Finals: Space Angels .]] At the start of the Finals both teams met face to face in the middle of the arena. Sechs' ignorance of what a was when Zekka asked him if he had grown out of his potty chair had the other fighters rolling on the ground in laughter before they all agreed to fight one on one. In a pair of rematches, Alita faced off against Toji and Sechs took on Zekka, leaving Zazie to deal with Rakan. In response to Zazie's question, Rakan confirmed that he did brutally tear apart Elf and Zwölf the night before as he was too keyed up over the match, giving her added motivation to fight him. Alita struck first by using plasma generated from her hands to boost her speed and fly at Toji, smashing through his Sonic Fist with a plasma burst. When she realised that time had slowed down for her, she countered Toji's Reverse Punch by rolling up his arm to strike at him. She disappeared briefly to emerge behind Toji and he fell backwards, allowing her to throw him back. Sechs attempted to take Zekka out by utilising his most powerful attack. Whipping out the latest version of the Titan Blade, the Super Titan Blade, he added plasma to create the Sechster Angriff Boost, a massive fireball of spinning Titan Blade and plasma. Zekka attempted a counter, but then found himself at the centre of the spinning Titan Blade, which prevented him from moving. Sechs, who had escaped the rotation, positioned himself above Zekka and expanded his Fizziroy Body to a massive size to unleash the Implosion Expanded Punch, causing a massive explosion when it hit that Rakan and Zazie and Toji and Alita momentarily stopped their respective battles. However Zekka defeated the punch by counterpunching, throwing Sechs off and spoiling the attack. Zazie began her fight with Rakan by hitting him with a headshot which appeared to have no effect. After making him do the bullet dance, hit him with a volley of shots at his body, but he somehow fired all of them back. To test a theory, Zazie fired three rifle grenades at Rakan, forcing him to close on her. She then fire her MK21 MSG to detonate the grenades, causing a tremendous explosion. However Rakan emerged from behind her and sliced off her left arm. Zazie however countered by pulling out a pair of semiautomatic pistols and blasting Rakan back, revealing that the arm that was taken was an exo-arm. Roster Key:♦''' = Competed in the Finals †''' = Confirmed death Category:Space Karate Forces